Nee-chan
by SaHiGa
Summary: Saat teman-teman mu sudah sering melakukan hal "itu" denganpacar mereka, sedangkan kamu belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali, bahkan sahabat baikmu menyarankan kau untuk melakan itu dengan sahabat baikmu./ "Bisakah kau melakukan 'itu' bersamaku saja?" / "Tidak apa-apa bila kau tidak mau.".../SasuHina /Complete
**NEE-CHAN**

 **Bye Akuma**

 **Naruto punya Om MK (MASASHI KISHIMOTO).**

 **PAIR : SASUHINA**

 **RETED : T menjurus ke M**

 **WARNING :** _ **TYPO**_ **= dimana-mana,** _ **OOC**_ **= itu pasti,** _ **EYD**_ **= acak-acakan, Ide pasaran = so pasti, geje = banget. Famfic ini adalah inspirasi dari komik yang dulu temanku baca tapi aku lupa nanya judul sama nama pengarangnya. Dan sebagian besar ceritnya bayak di ubah.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

Aku Hinata usiaku sekarang menginjak 18 tahun, di usiaku ini aku tidak pernah memiliki pacar atau _pun mencoba menjalin hubugan dengan lawan jenis. bukan karena aku tidak tertarik dengan pria, tapi itu semua kulakuakan karena aku tidak bisa mendekati mereka.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa?, dan jawabanya adalah karena sifatku yang sangat pemalu, sehingga aku tidak pernah bisa untuk mendekati siapa pun, kecuali tentu saja sahabatku…

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke berteman sejak kecil, bahkan sejak usiaku masih 8 tahun dan Sasuke yang masih berusia 6 tahun. usia kami berbedah 2 tahun, tapi tidak menyulitkan kami untuk menjadi sahabat dekat, dan lebih parahnya lagi, sekarang Sasuke mejadi adik kelasku diSMA Konoha High School.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa bersahabat dengan Sasuke?, itu karena kami bertetangga, tentu saja itu semua karena ibu dan ayahku berteman dengan orangtua Sasuke. Pada awalnya dia selalu mengusirku dan memasang tampang sangar setiap kali aku bermain kerumahnya, tapi sekarang berbedah, semenjak kami dewasa dia memang tidak segalak dulu, tapi sekarang Sasuke menjadi sosok yang pendiam, cuek, tampan, dan anehnya dia sekarang selalu menuruti perintahku. Ya seperti sekarang, dia mau menuruti apapun yang aku minta dan entah kenapa didalam hatiku tumbuh perasaan aneh yang aku sendiri tidak tau harus mengartikannya apa?, tapi setiap aku berada di dekatnya jantungku langsung berdegup dengan kencang.

Apakah ini cinta?

tidak mungkin aku mencintai sahabatku sediri, walaupun didalam hati kecilku, aku mempunyai rasa cinta untuknya yaitu sahabatku

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sj

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Hinata- _ **chan**_?" panggil Sakura membuyarkan lamunan panjang sahabatnya.

Hinata tersentak "Ya Sakura- _ **chan**_?" Ujarnya balik bertanya heran melihat tingkah pola sahabatnya yang sejak tadi tersersenyum penuh arti.

"Hinata- _ **chan**_ , apakah kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Sasuke- _ **kun**_?" Tanyanya tersipu malu.

"E-eh, M-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata dengan tampang kaku bercampur binggung dan tentu saja dia syok dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura padanya.

"Wah…wah, kau kenapa bertanya seperti itu jidat? Jangan-jangan kau sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan pacarmu ya?" goda Ino tersenyum jahil, yang dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan dan wajah tersipu malu.

"Aku sih sudah sering melakukannya, jadi mengapa harus malu, lagi pula itu bukan hal yang tabu lagikan dan rata-rata semua anak SMA seperti kita pasti pernah atau mungkin sering melakukannya." Ino menjelaskan degan panjang lebar dan nada suara yang terkesan cuek.

"M-memangnya harus ya?" Hinata bertaya dengan muka polos dan terkejut dengan penuturan sahabat kuningnya.

"Aduh Hinata- _ **chan**_ , semua Siswi SMA rata-rata sudah pernah melakukannya dan jarang sekali ada siswi SMA yang masih perawan, lagian apa salahya melakukan 'itu' dengan pacar sedirikan, benarkan jidat?" tutur Ino blak-blakan meminta persetujuan Sakura.

"Iya benar kata pig, sekarag melakukan itu bukan hal tabu lagi dan kau pun harus mencobahnya. Itu enak loh!." Akunya membenarkan pertanyaan sahabat kuningnya.

"Benarkah?, tapi akukan tidak memiliki pacar?"

"Kan bisa dengan Sasuke- _ **kun,**_ lagian kalian dekat, aku rasa Sasuke- _ **kun**_ juga pasti menyetujuinya..." ujarnya terpotong memberi saran, tersenyum menggoda. "Apa lagi kalian itu seperti sepasang kekasih." Sambungnya, membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Aku juga setuju, dimataku kau dan Sasuke-kun itu bagaikan Romeo dan Juliet versi jepang hahahahaha…" goda sakura menimpali dengan seringai lalu meyenggol bahu Hinata.

Hinata hanya merona hebat mendengarkan penuturan dua sahabatnya.

.

.

Sj

.

.

 ***Pulang Sekolah***

Seperti biasa setiap pulang sekolah, Sasuke selalu menunggu Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

Hinata yang masih asik berbincang dengan Ino dan Sakura, tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang tidak jauh beberapa meter dari mereka.

Hinata yang merasa ada seseorang memperhatikanya, segera mengedarkan pandanganya untuk melihat sekitarnya saat matanya sibuk melihat sekitar gadis beriris Amethiys menagkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Cieh~ cieh~ Hinata-chan, di tungguin romeo nih yeh~ hheheh." Gelak tawa menggema mengiringi Godaan yang di layangkan gadis berambut musim semi itu.

"Kayaknya bakalan terjadi sesuatu nih malam ini " timpal ino tertawa renyah menyeringai.

Hinata hanya bisa merona malu dengan ledekan kedua sahabatnya, dengan panik Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke, berlari kecil sambil melambaikan tangan kepada kedua Sahabatnya yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kikuk Hinata.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Sasana canggug, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya terdiam tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai suara Sasuke yang memulai membuka percakapan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hinata , malam nanti kerumahku ya?" Pinta Sasuke dengan nada suara datar .

"E-eh..., m-memangnya ada apa S-sasuke- _ **kun**_ , mengudangku kerumahmu?." Ujar Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, dengan permintaan yang di ajukan Sasuke padanya.

"Hn, pokoknya kau harus kerumahku, mengerti!?." Perintahnya tak mau di bantah atau menerima protes dari sang gadis di sebelahnya.

"I- iya." Jawab Hinata gugup mengagukan kepala cepat.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

 ***Malam hari kediaman keluarga Uchiha***

Hinata yang baru datang dan memasuki kamar Sasuke, langsung di kejutkan dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba dan tidak terduga.

"Hinata, hari ini banyak hal yang membuatku muak, kau tau kenapa?" Bisik Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di potongan leher gadisnya, menghirup wangi lavender yang menyeruak masuk kedalam ronga-ronga penciumanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang ramping Hinata secara posisif, padahal gadis itu tidak ada tanda-tanda ingin melepaskan pelukannya atau menolak.

Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bawah dia tidak tau.

Sasuke menarik nafas berat dan menghembuskanya secara kasar, "Tadi pagi ada gadis bodoh yang memintaku untuk one night stand dengannya….dan aku…" Ujarnya menggantung kalimatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada Hinata, "….. dan aku….. menolaknya, kau tau kenapa?" tanyanya di iringi jeda cukup panjang , dijawab Hinata dengan gelengan.

"karena aku sudah mempunyai pacar." Jeda lama "gadis bodoh itu berkata tidak apa-apa, tapi aku kemudian menjawab aku hanya mau melakukannya dengan pacarku saja, tapi tak di sangka dia malah menagis. Apa menurut mu aku orang yang jahat?" Racau Sakuke panjang lebar mencoba menceritakan nya secara gambamblang pada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendegar penuturan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam merasakan sesak didadanya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri dan sakit. sebenarnya Sasuke hanya akan bicara panjang, apa bila bersama dengannya, dan Hinatapun menyukai hal itu. Tapi mendengar penuturan panjang lebar sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki pacar, harapannya untuk melakukan hal itu pertama kali dengan sasuke pupus sudah digantikan kekecewaan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kenapa diam saja, kau cemburu ya?" Goda Sakuke menyeringai semakin memperat pelukannya pada pinggang gadis itu.

 **JLEB**

Penyataan yang tepat sasaran.

"T-tidak, k-kenapa aku harus c-cemburu padamu….," Elaknya mencobah menyangkal tuduhan yang Sasuke ajukan padanya, "t-tapi b-benarkah Sasuke-kun…. Sudah….. me-mempunyai ….. kekasih?" nada suara hinata lirih semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan menyeringai. tanggannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh munggil Hinata. Tanpa menyadari ekspersi kecewa dan terluka yang dipancarkan oleh gadis berambut indigo itu.

Hinata yang mendengarkan jawaban singkat dari Sasuke. Hatinya seperti teriris-iris rapi oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. ternyata perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

SJ

.

.

"Hinata, bagaimana? Apakah sasuke menyetujui melakukaan 'itu' denganmu?" Tanya Ino to the point.

"Em, aku rasa tidak mungkin, karena aku dan Sasuke-kun hanya bersahabat... dan lagi... Sasuke-kun pasti tidak akan mau, dia kan sudah memiliki kekasih.". Jelasnya lirih memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri saat mencoba menjelaskannya.

Tanpa di sadari Hinata, orang yang di bicarakan mereka tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan yang mereka bicarakan, dan membuatnya menyeringai 'tentu saja aku mau, Hime' Ucapnya dalam hati tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi menghambur ke luar dari kelasnya masing-masing, termasuk Hinata, gadis itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan kelas menjing tas selolahnya, saat di ambang pintu Hinata dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya menunggunya di depan kelasnya.

"S-sasuke- _ **kun**_." Ujar hinata telonjak kaget dan binggung melihat tingkah pola sahabatnya.

"Hn, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata memaksanya segera menjauh dari kelas mencari ruangan kosong.

Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa melihat dengan pandangan aneh, satu sama lainnya.

.

.

SJ

.

.

.

Sasuke, tak melepas peganggan tanganya dari Hinata, malah semakin mengeratkan ngengamannya, masuk kedalam ruangan kelas yang kosong.

"Hinata?" Bisiknya dengan nada seduktif, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang gadis.

Hinata yang gugup hanya menjawab setangkapnya "I-iya S-sasuke- _ **kun**_.." ucapnya terpotong dengan nafas tecekat "A-ada a-apa?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Bisakah kau melakukan 'itu', maksudku... Em- maksudku, bisakah kau melakukannya yang pertama denganku saja?" Ujar Sasuke gugup, menantikan jawaban Hinata.

"E-eh, maksud s-sasuke- _ **kun**_ apa? Bukan kah S-Sasuke- _ **kun**_ sudah memiliki pacar" Hinata binggung dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan mata yang memburam siap menumpahkan cairan bening, nafasnya tercekat dengan ucapanya sendiri.

"Maksudku, aku ingin melakukan 'itu' hanya denganmu saja, dan orang yang malam itu aku katakan pacarku, sebenarnya itu kamu." Jelasnya bergunam menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

Bola mata Hinata melebar, dan terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sebenarnya, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia senang, karena sasuke juga ternyata mengharapkanya.

Cinata akan tumbuh dengan berjalanya waktu, dan Hinata pun percaya itu.

"T-t-tapi.." Ujarnya terpotong dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa bila kau tidak mau." Ujar Sasuke cepat memotong ucapan gadis itu, kerena Sasuke takut, takut pada kenyataan bawah Hinata akan menolaknya.

Sasuke melepaskan gengamannya pada tangan munggil Hinata. Membalikan tubuhnya mencoba pergi, demi menutupi kekecewaan yang tercetak pada wajahnya, tapi sebuah tangan munggil menghentikan langkanya.

"B-bukan s-sepeti itu.." Jelas Hinata terbatah, menarik nafas berat " a-aku masih b-belum siap." Sambungnaya kemudian.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, pria itu hanya bisa terpaku mendengar penuturan gadis itu, dia tidak menyangka, ternyata Hinata tidak menolaknya, dan dia bersyukur Hinata membalas perasaannya.

Hinata yang dilanda gelisah kerena sasuke yang tidak kunjung menjawab, hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya panik dengan air mata yang siap tumpah.

Dia takut Sasuke marah padanya?

Dan meninggalkannya atau mungkin membencinya?

Berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Hinata, sehingga membuat matanya semakin berkaca-kaca.

"M-maaf." Ujar Hinata kemudian, menangis menitikan air mata.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menangis, langsung memeluk Hinata dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada potongan leher gadis itu, menarik nafas dalam, menghirup wangi lavender dari tubuh Hinata. " Maaf untuk apa Hime?" tanyaya kemudian.

"..." Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah memaksamu, maafkan aku" sambungnya kemudian.

"..."

"Sttt, jangan menangis lagi Hime, tak apa aku akan menunggu sampai nee-chan siap, jadi nee-chan tenang saja." Bujuknya menenangkan Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu lembut.

Hinata yang mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke, hanya bisa mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, dan satu yang membuat Hinata kaget, setaunya Sasuke tak pernah memanggilnya ' _ **Nee-chan**_ ', hal ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggilnya _**'Nee-chan'**_.

Dan asal kalian tau, saat Hinami memperkenalkan Hinata kepada Sasuke, dan Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan _**nee-chan**_ , sasuke malah menolaknya dengan keras dan dengan soknya berkata.

"Buat apa aku memanggilnya _**nee-chan**_ , dia bukan nee-chanku." Semburnya marah membuang muka.

Dan semejak kejadian itu, Sasuke memang menepati janjinya tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan _**nee-chan**_ , meski pun usia mereka berbedah 2 tahun darinya.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D.**

Hhhahahhahah, apaan ini tidak nyampung ya minna-san hhahahah, ya maklum, ini ide nimbul sebelum aku tidur, dari pada terbuang sia-sia ya mending aku ketik aja, ya kan minna?

Hehhehe #

 **#SJ = 20/12/2015**

 **Dimohon Review nya minna-san, sampai jumpa!**


End file.
